Doom Bot D3Stroy3R
by Trulyembarassed
Summary: Peter sneaks out to crime fight with some of Tony's tech. Tony is not happy. Superfamily. Contains CP ie:spanking Flames will be ignored. One-shot


Okay, so this is my first actual CP fic. So please cut me some slack. I haven't found once fic where Ironman and Steve are very strict/parental with Peter, so I gave it a try. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"That's it bud." Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist entered his living room to his 17-year old son Peter and partner Steve.

He took in Peter's ripped suit, bruised up face and spit lip before pulling out his first-aid kit with a sigh.

"No more superheroing." Seeing Peter ready to object, he added.

"At least until you heal up. Geez kid you really took a beating."

Peter huffed as he sat back on the couch, a smirk already finding its way onto his young teenage face.

"You should see the other guy. Besides, I'll be healed up by tomorrow. Just in time to figure out where that new infestation of doom bots are coming from."

Tony gave a quick look to Steve.

"Okay, let me clarify. You. Benched. Until we say otherwise."

"Oh c'mon dad! I'll be fine by tomorrow! I didn't even do anything. Why are you taking the suit?"

"Because, if this is what doom bots did to you, you're gonna be right here until the Avengers or the Fantastic Four can handle it. And that's final."

"And what did we say about doom bots Peter?" Steve cut in. "If you see them you're supposed to call one of us so we can take care of it. Those things are too dangerous and even Tony and I have a hard time handling them. Next time you see them you need to let us know immediately and head on home, Okay?"

"Ugh! I can take care of them myself! Dad, Pop, a little faith? Please?"

Tony wagged his finger at Peter. "I have faith that if I catch you crime fighting before we give you the say-so you're gonna regret it badly. Got it mister?"

"Yea, got it." Peter mumbled.

"Good. Now you let your Pop clean up those cuts while I start a bath for you."

And with that Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, left the living room.

* * *

Peter was bored. And not just a little bored. He was Bored Bored. More bored than he's ever been in his entire life because everything was just so **boring!**

He needed to superhero. It wasn't about want or desire, he _needed_ it. Every inch of his skin tingled with the desire to throw on his mask and jump from building to building. To turn into The Amazing Spiderman and shed the skin of boring old Peter Parker.

But he was benched. For no good reason. Like he predicted, he was already healed up and limber again. And he _can_ handle the doom bots. He really can!

If only old man American and the super flashy tin man could see that.

Peter moaned and groaned from the couch, ignoring Steve's call to 'cut that out.'

"If you keep on groaning like that, I'll give you a real reason to complain."

And thus, Peter Parker's pity party ended abruptly.

"Why don't you go see what your Dad's doing? I think he's in his workshop."

Peter groaned and flung himself off the couch, voicing complaints the whole way to the door.

"Peter." Peter looked up to see Steve hold up a wooden spoon threateningly in the air. A clear statement saying 'you're pushing it mister.'

Peter quickly scurried down the hall and away from the spoon-wielding super solider.

As he entered Tony's workshop, it was very clear it was empty. For one, there was no deafening loud music blasting from the room and secondly, the door was wide open, something Tony never did when he was in his shop.

Peter went in anyway. He was bored and Tony's shop always has interesting things to look at.

Peter went straight to the workbench in the middle, where Tony's latest products lay. He glanced over a strange machine and gasped.

'Doom bot D3Stroy3R.' It read. Peter's heart fluttered.

No way.

He shouldn't...

He couldn't...

He's totally gonna.

And why not?

He's already grounded for no reason. And the main reason is because he 'can't handle doom bots.' But this would solve that problem. In fact, there's no reason he shouldn't go out crime fighting! It's not like Tony confiscated his suit either! It's almost like Tony is _asking_ him to go crime fighting!

Peter smirked down at the machine.

Well what kind of son would disobey that command?

* * *

Peter felt alive. Had he really gone 34 hours without his suit? Gosh, it should be a crime. _No way_ was he giving up on this freedom again. Especially for no good reason.

Old man America and garbage man would have to get over it. Peter's 17 now, more than old enough to do this gig without holding daddies hand. He'd explain that to them later and then they'd understand.

Okay, so maybe they wouldn't understand. Peter's not taking that risk today anyway because he'll be home before dinner, before anyone even notices he left.

BOOM!

Ye-ha! Doom bots!

* * *

Peter was bleeding, sore, probably had a concussion, and grinning like an idiot.

Sure, he's yet to get the chance to try Tony's new machine out, but there's no feeling like hand-to-hand doom bot brawls so screw fancy pantsy machinery.

Peter watched as another batch of Doom bots appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Okay. A lot more than he thought there'd be. That's ok. He can handle it. He may be a bit sore but-

BOOM!

Peter watched as a flame came out of nowhere and blasted the doom bot closest to him.

"Johnny!" Peter turned to greet the Fantastic Four.

"Hey squirt!" Johnny said, while flying over him. "We'll take it from here! Nice job!"

Peter grinned and waved at Johnny, relived that he'd come to finish up. Now he could get home, clean up, and be ready for dinner before anyone knew.

"Peter Benjamin Parker!"

Peter froze as he heard the familiar call. 'Oh no oh no oh no oh no Please don't be who I think it is!'

Peter turned to see IronMan, fully suited up, with his arms crossed.

Oh shit. Busted.

Tony stared at his son for a long moment, as if coming to terms that this _really_ was his son out crime fighting when he knew he wasn't supposed to.

"You're getting a spanking."

Peter just about died when he heard Johnny's manic laughter from the battle behind him. He tried to step away from Ironman's quick grip on his ear.

"Wait! Daddy-erm Dad! I'm sorry!" IronMan glared at him through his suit of armor.

"Not yet you are! We'll see how sorry you are when we get home."

Peter's face flushed.

"But-But Daddy!" Ironman didn't want to hear it.

"The only butt involved right now is yours getting ready for a serious spanking if it doesn't move. Right Now!" He sent a swift smack to Peter's rear to stop his struggles, which led Johnny bursting out into laughter.

Peter blushed. This was so humiliating!

IronMan started his rockets and before Peter could properly react, the two were in the sky and on the way home. Peter hoped no one looked up to see him being flown home by his ear.

"Wait dad! We have to-"

"We're going home! Now!" Ironman interrupted.

Peter gulped. With pain in his ear and panic in his heart, he suddenly remembered that he never got a chance to use the 'Doom bot D3Stroy3R.'

* * *

"In that corner! Right Now!" Tony Stark pointed to a corner without looking at it and stormed through the living room the second they touched down.

Peter was quick to oblige. He raced to the corner, removing his mask so he could rub his aching ear.

"We're very disappointed in you Peter." Captain America began from somewhere behind him.

"We thought you were responsible enough to follow orders when you're given them, but apparently you're not."

A lecture? Peter groaned. Only to jump at a well placed swat.

"Owww! What was that for?"

"I already told you once today about that young man. Unless you want two trips over a knee today I suggest you keep that groaning in your head."

Peter frowned, one hand rubbing his ear and the other his rear. Had they always been such hardasses?

"Tony and I have talked to you over and over again about the doom bots. And about superhero privileges. Not only did you sneak out to go fight crime when you weren't supposed to, you also stole some of Tony's tech! You know the rules about Tony's lab. You didn't know what you picked up, and it could have been dangerous. And to top it all off, you went to fight the one thing we deliberately told you not to fight!

Peter blanched. Wow, when you put it that way, it sounds pretty bad.

"You're getting a hand spanking." Steve declared.

"Hell yea he's getting a hand spanking. Get over here kid." Tony said as he re-entered the room.

Peter turned, dread filling his stomach as he saw what he hoped he wouldn't see.

Tony Stark was an inventor. He created pure energy, cellphones, computer systems, advanced AI's, and his most famous invention, the IronMan suit. However, out of all the incredible inventions Tony Stark created, there were some that only served the purpose of introducing terror to kids, mainly his teenage son Peter Parker.

One of those inventions is the 'IronHand.'

Having vast similarities to the actual gauntlet on the Ironman suit, the IronHand was made of a suitable material that was perfect for tanning insubordinate teen hides (or so IronMan said). It's famous for its ability to invert the sting one would gain in their hand from a regular hand spanking and transferring it to said naughty posterior; creating maximum sting to the punished child while also greatly reducing the sting to the applied hand. The IronHand was to be worn as a glove, and could conveniently be folded to fit into a pocket or purse.

It also came in 3 designs: red and yellow, spider print, or red white and blue.

Peter paled.

"Peter Parker! Here! Now! If I have to come and get you I will use the paddle as well! You have 3 seconds."

Peter practically flew to his Dads side, really _really_ hoping he wouldn't bring out the paddle.

Tony Stark sat down in the kitchen chair Steve had placed in the living room, pulling his son over his lap and placing him so he had a perfect target.

All the blood rushed to Peter's face as he tipped over. Wasn't he too old for this?

Tony steuggled with his Spandex pants, yanking them down just enough so they bunched at Peter's knees.

"Daaaad..."

Smack!

Peter jumped, not really expecting the spanking to start so soon.

"What did I say about groaning!" Steve scolded. "You're on thin ice as is young man! One more peep from you and I'll use the paddle on you myself. Besides, you know your Dad has to give you a bare-bottomed spanking when he uses the IronHand."

"Yea Pete, it's on the safety label." Tony commented. He placed his hands on Peter's lower back, rubbing slow circles.

"You ready?"

"No."

"Good."

And with that the first smack fell.

... Shit that stung.

"Now. Peter." Tony began, swatting along with each word like some fucked up sing-a-long.

"We. Set. Rules. For. You. For. A. **Reason**!"

'Uh-hu! Sure sure sure.' Peter rocked forward, already trying to avoid the slaps.

"And. Those. Rules. Are. To. Be. Followed! To. The. '**T**'!

'Ugh! Okay! I surrender'.

"I. Shouldn't. Have. To. Spank. You."

'Mother Hubbard, this hurt.'

"To. Get. That. Point. ACROSS.-Peter! Stop. Moving!"

Two sharp smacks landed on Peter's thigh and he jerked involuntarily. When was this going to end!? Already Tony was building a fire in Peter's behind and if Peter had any chance of sitting next week he very desperately needs Tony to stop. Like Right now.

"Stop. Struggling. Young. Man." Peter tried. But his limbs moved on their own and he couldn't help it as his feet kicked. Tony responded with another flurry of smacks down his left check and then matched it on his right.

Peter, despite being 17 years old and almost a man, felt like a little boy trying to get off his fathers lap during a good spanking. He wiggled, he jerked, he kicked his feet, but every move he made only resulted in sharper smacks and a tighter hold.

He felt completely helpless. His spandex pants slid further and further down his legs. He hoped desperately that he wouldn't kick them off this time.

He tried to hold his breath. Anything to hold in the cries that were itching at his throat. He would not give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry. He would take it like a man this time, and then they'd think spankings were ineffective and never spank him again.

"Are you fighting me on this young man? Well I have something for that!"

And suddenly, Peter's sit spots were under attack.

Peter kicked, and fought with all he had, but even the amazing SpiderMan couldn't take on this assault.

"Daddy! I'm-so-sorry."

"You'd better be young man. We don't have time to worry about your whereabouts all the time! And we are **not** raising a thief!"

Peter cried out as he felt his pants work their way down his legs. They pooled at his ankles, and then flew off his legs.

And now he was naked waist down.

Peter pushed forward as another round started, legs stomping into the floor to try and ease the pain. Tony Stark was having none of that. He tilted his son forward, moving his legs away from the floor and continued to apply heat to his sons darkening behind.

"You want everyone downstairs to hear you? Hawk will have a field day with you if he hears you getting a spanking." Tony chastised as he laid down some more smacks.

Peter really didn't care. All he cared about was easing the fire burning in his rear.

"Da-daddy! I'm so-sorry! I'll n-n-never do-do it a-again!"

"Damn straight you won't." Tony responded, not even pausing on his onslaught on his sons' behind.

Peter sobbed into his arms. He was done. Screw keeping silent. He'll cry all he wants to.

Tony seemed to respond to that, taking the liberty to find a pattern that had Peter's bottom evenly burned. Peter tried to avoid some smacks but Tony seemed to be an expert and ignored his sons attempts.

Peter stopped kicking his legs, too tired and exhausted to keep it up.

Tony gave Peter 17 more sharp smacks before stoping.

It took a moment for Peter to realize it ended, and when he did notice, he cried out in relief.

Tony rubbed soothing circles on his back, murmuring sweet nothing that would have had Peter mortified any other day. Eventually he allowed Peter to stand up, and the three: Tony, Steve, and Peter, shared a family hug.

"Don't you ever do that again." Tony whispered, letting some of the worry he felt slip into his voice. "Not ever. My tech is dangerous and doom bots are even more dangerous."

Peter nodded his head through his tears, silently vowing to not steal Tony's tech the next time he snuck out.

"You're grounded for two week." Steve added, giving him a tight squeeze. "No crime fighting and no lab. You go straight to school and you come straight back." Peter nodded again, simply glad to be in his Dads embrace and to have all of that behind him.

"I'm really sorry guys." Peter sniffled.

Tony smirked down at his son. "Yea, we know. We heard you the first time."

Peter laughed despite himself and smiled up at his dad.

"Alright champ, I think it's time for bed." Steve said, thinking that he'd have Jarvis send Peter up his dinner later on.

"Sure is." Tony agreed. "Go ahead and change and surrender you costume." Tony smirked again. "Or at least, the other half of it." Peter blushed as he realized he still wasn't wearing pants.

"Daaaad."

"What did I say about whining Peter?" Steve smiled anyway, handing Peter some pajama bottoms which he put on quickly. He switched out his shirt before reluctantly handing the top part of his costume over.

"I'm going to bed before you guys find something else I'm in trouble for."

"Good idea champ." Tony smiled at his son as he walked, very carefully, towards his bedroom.

Peter paused before he left.

"Love you guys."

Tony and Steve both smiled back.

"We love you too son."

"G'night." And Peter was gone.

"Whew. Don't think I'm going to be able to get to sleep. I'll be up all night worrying." Steve confessed, his hands suddenly jittery.

"There's other things we can do."

Steve looked confused. "Like what?"

"I heard mention of a paddle."

Tony gave Steve a suggestive smile.

All was right in the Stark Tower that night.

* * *

So I wrote this off of a picture I saw on DeviantArt by Arkahm Insanity. It has Peter suspended by his ear with Iron man saying "We're going home! Now!"  
The IronHand is also inspired by her, because she has something called the arc reactor paddle, and I thought, hmmmm, good idea for another fanfic? But not until I get her okay for this one!

I noticed that there's not any real superfamily spanking stories out there, so I decided to give it a try. It's my first Cp ever guys, so advice is very welcome!

There's two other pictures by Arkham Insanity with Superfamily but I think they're separate. I used the comments at the bottom of this picture to try and lead me through my first ever Cp fanfiction. (How mortified will the actors be) Arkham Insanity is a great artist guys, so please go look at her art and support her!

Here's the link to the picture I used: art/In-Trouble-with-Iron-Man-387132219

If anyone knows how to get me in contact with her, I'd like to ask her if Using her picture was ok. ^^ thanks for reading!


End file.
